crstfandomcom-20200213-history
SIN
Okay, I guess I will start at the beginning. I am a homicide detective located in the town of New Orleans, Louisiana. Every year my town hosts an "Annual Film Festival Extravaganza!". Basically, the film festival requires people to turn in their own home made films and the winner will receive $10,000. This year someone won by the name of Keith I. Luston. Keith's film took place in the abandoned theme park Six Flags New Orleans. Six Flags New Orleans was considered defunct after it was flooded in 2005 by hurricane Katrina and is strictly off limits. Anyways, the film involved six teenagers, whose names are the following: Zack, Nic, Christian, Jason, Ty, and Allie. They went to the theme park to film a horror movie and Nic was going to be the main antagonist. I got special access to the film after it was viewed and won. I wanted to inspect the film because it looked extremely realistic and the film's location was off limits to the public. The film was recorded on a crappy camcorder. Okay, I guess I will tell you what is in this film. The film begins with the six teenagers driving down I-10 Service Road on the way to Six Flags New Orleans at night in a 2011 Honda Accord. Traffic is light but there are still cars on the road. Eventually some random guy in a beat up 1978 Toyota Corolla comes up behind the car full of teenagers and puts his brights on. The teenagers begin to respond to this by saying things like "What the fuck, man?!" and "Fuck you, go around, you asshole!". The teens also proceeded to give the driver obscene gestures. The driver then turns his brights on and off, over and over to annoy the teenagers and then eventually merged over and sped away into the night. The film continues with the teenagers having a conversation in the car. "Man, when we win this film festival we are going to be loaded!" Zack said, "Hey Ty, how far are we from the park?". "Not very far, only five miles down this road." Ty replied. Not long after, the top of Mega Zeph, the theme park's wooden coaster, could be seen. The teenagers arrived in the parking lot and parked their vehicle. Ty seemed unnerved by this park, "Hey guys, I am going to wait here for you guys, this place is giving me the creeps." Ty said obviously nervous. "Haha! Ty's a little pansy! Alright, you can stay, we will be back in four to five hours." Nic replied. The five other teens proceeded to exit the vehicle and approach the entrance. The teenagers arrive at the turnstiles that lead into the park and proceeded to enter the park. The teenagers arrive in what appears to be the "Cajun Country" section of the park. "Alright Nic, go change into the costume in Spongebob Squarepants 4-D, we will be out here ready to film." Jason told Nic. "Okay" Nic replied and then reluctantly walked into the theater. After that there was about five minutes of silence until finally a lone silhouette stood in the darkness. The silhouette appeared to be a man about six feet tall with a surgeon mask on and some scrubs. In his left hand he held large, rusty bone shears. "Nic, you look awesome!" Jason said. No response from Nic was heard. "Okay guys, let's begin!" Zack shouted. Nic refused to move an inch. "Nic, what the fuck are you doing man? He said start, say your lines!" Jason yelled at Nic. Jason proceeded to walk furiously at Nic and when he was within three feet of Nic the bone shears pierced Jason's stomach. "What the fuck, Nic!" Christian yelled. Jason screamed in pain and the bone shears slid out of his stomach. Jason collapsed onto the ground and began to writhe in pain and agony. "Run! For Christ's sakes, run!" Jason screamed at the top of his lungs. The bone shears were brought down into his side and Jason was silent. The three teenagers began to sprint towards the exit of the park. The teenagers finally arrived at the car and quickly found the car doors locked. Allie peered inside of the driver's window and found that Ty was missing and so were the keys. Zack walked over and saw a trail of blood leading from the driver's door to the entrance of the park. The teenagers began to run for the exit of the parking lot only to find that the gate was padlocked shut and there was no escape due to the barbed wire fence that surrounds the park. "We are so dead! Dead! Dead!!!" shouted Christian. "Damn it! Get a hold of yourself, Christian! We need to think about this!" Zack yelled at Christian. After some time the teenagers finally agreed to re-enter the park in search of Ty and the car keys. "Oh my god, oh my god" Allie cried. Allie buried her face in her hands and wept. "Baby, it will be alright. We will make it out of this." Zack told Allie trying to comfort her. Zack wrapped his arm around her and kissed her on her cheek. "Man, what the fuck! Why would Nic do this shit! Was he that fucked in the head?" Christian exclaimed. "Calm the fuck down, Christian!" Zack screamed at Christian trying to snap him back to reality. Christian soon stood silent staring at the entrance to the park. The rest of the teenagers also stopped in awe and terror. On the entrance were the words "It has only just begun" in what appeared to be blood. The teenagers returned to Cajun Country and decided to check inside Spongebob Squarepants 4-D but found nothing but words painted in blood upon the walls, "So close, yet so far.". Suddenly the teenagers heard a gut wrenching shriek that sounded like Nic. The teenagers could not locate the direction in which the shriek came from. After scouring the park for what seemed like hours, the teenagers decided to split up and turn on the power from the breakers located on opposite sides of the park. Their idea was to turn on the power in order to signal for someone. They decided to split into two groups, Allie and Zack, and then just Christian. The breakers were in Jazz Country and Pontchartrain Beach. Zack and Allie went to Jazz Country and Christian went to Pontchartrain Beach. I do not know what Christian experienced on his way there since Zack held the camcorder. It had been about two hours since they last saw Nic. Jason's body was also missing from Cajun Country. Zack and Allie reached Jazz Country and pulled the breaker. "Hey babe, I'm sorry that I brought you into this." Zack apologized to Aliie. "It's okay, I wanted to come." Allie replied. The two proceeded to kiss for a few seconds and then broke the kiss. Zack was in the middle of leaving the breaker room when he heard Allie let out an abrupt gasp. Zack turned around and to his horror he saw the bone shears sticking through her chest. The bone shears began to spread open tearing Allie's torso apart before sliding out. Allie was still barely alive but she couldn't scream, she was in too much pain. Allie began to yell "Get the fuck out of here, Zack! Run!". Zack reluctantly ran out of the breaker room. Zack and Christian soon met up at Cajun Country again and Christian was horrified to hear of Allie's gruesome demise. The power was on but only the lights, the rides were flooded during Katrina and their electrical systems were destroyed. Zack and Christian were wandering around the park trying to find Ty and suddenly they heard an engine roar. They were so happy at that sound for they thought that they had been rescued but to their horror they turned at saw the 1978 Toyota Corolla behind them with the brights on. The car sped at them and ran directly into them, the film went to static. The film started up again but this time in the projector room of Spongebob Squarepants 4-D. Zack and Christian were strapped to chairs and the camcorder was recording from a fixed point in the room. Then Nic entered the room and walked over to Christian's chair very slowly. He examined Christian's hand and placed the shears around his wrist. In one swift movement there was a loud bone chilling snap and Christians hand fell to the ground and blood gushed from his wrist. Christian writhed and screamed in agony. It was unlike any acting I have ever heard, It was too real. "Shut the fuck up!" Nic screamed, but it wasn't Nic's voice, it was someone different. What happened to Nic? Was this really Nic the entire time? Zack was still unconscious but now the screaming had awoken him. There was another snap of bone and Christian's other hand dropped to the ground and blood gushed all over the walls. Finally, there was a final snap and Christian's head fell to the ground. The sick fucker cleaved off Christian's head! Then there was a scream from another room and the man exited the room to attend to the scream. Zack soon tugged and pulled on the straps finally breaking them and grabbed the camcorder. Zack ran over to Christian and proceeded to vomit at the sight of his best friend beheaded. Christian's lifeless corpse sat motionless. Zack quickly ran for the door and ran out. Suddenly the man appeared and chased Zack into a room but Zack locked and blocked the door with a table. Zack turned around and to his horror lie his other friends dismembered and strapped down. Ty had his foot sliced off and his ear was missing. Jason's eye sockets were just dark holes that seemed to suck out your soul the longer you stared into them. Nic was in the corner with his mouth open covered in blood but his tongue was missing. Nic also had open wounds where his kidneys would be. Finally, Zack came across Allie strapped to a chair barely breathing. Allie had no lips and her hair was cut off. Allie was also missing her big toes and thumbs. "Run." were the final words that passed through Allie's mouth before the camcorder was dropped and a scream was heard. The film ends at that point. I decided to investigate this film for the following reasons: It looks too real for a low budget film, the acting was performed too well for teenagers, no one is allowed into the park, two days before this film was viewed six teens went missing with the same names as the characters in the film. I am now going to enter the park for myself and investigate the park. I am especially going to investigate Spongebob Squarepants 4-D and the rest of Cajun Country. Keith I. Luston does not exist in any files, something is not right here. I believe that "Keith I. Luston" is the sick fucker who brutally murdered these six teenagers and collected $10,000 off of their deaths. Category:Mental Illness Category:Dismemberment